I'm Your Good Cop!
by xXGrayGajeelLaxusXx
Summary: Natsu is being attacked by his Brother-in-Law's gang and seeks help from town policeman Gray Fullbuster and Chief Lucy Heartiflia. After his sister runs off with said brother-in-law, he's left with a huge bodyguard and a huge debt to pay. Gray immediately feels sympathy for the young boy and does whatever he can to protect him, all while the young boy develops a crush on him.
**Here you guys go my first ever Gray X Natsu story ever. Seriously i always wanted to write a Gray X Natsu story, but just nothing that came to mind ever gave me inspiration for this pairing. Whenever i made a story for this particular pairing, i wanted it to be right and much different than the typical, "They always fought because the had always liked each other" sort of stories. Boring!**

 **And behold I have transformed Gray into a cop and Natsu into a tsundere. MWAHAAH. Sue me.**

 **Also, quick note, you guys demand for a lot of updates. I have state testing pretty soon and I am required to pass these three test or i can't graduate. So updates are going to be a bit slow until the summer. Sorry.**

 **I'm going to try to get back into my Twitter so you guys can know whats going on better. Because at times it's easier to just tweet you guys the biz than making an update just to tell you i got state tests and stuff. SO look out for that.**

 **I'm done talking, enjoy your yaoi.**

* * *

"Gray, I'm letting you off early today, hurry home and make sure you use the lights on your bike. Please." Gray looked over to his boss, her curved form set behind her desk, a leg crossed over the other and a newspaper covering her face from him. He smiled at her despite of this and peeled his hat off, setting it onto the rack standing close by to him.

"Thanks, Luce. You be safe too." The said woman folds her paper and returns the smile after revealing her face. Her hair was pulled up into a long, flowing, blond ponytail, tucked expertly under her hat. Her eyes were hooded in black eyeshadow giving her already dark and chocolate eyes and extra hood to hide under. Then her lips, kissed with a light pink gloss and smoothed with a smile of a clearly beautiful woman. She was a kind, gentle woman, but also pretty scary when the time came, for she was a policewoman. And a chief at that.

"It's Lucy, Gray. You're suppose to call me Lucy at work." She took a stand and collected a few things, tipping her hat at him "Thank you Gray. " She said, "See you tomorrow. Good work today!" Gray nodded and headed out of the office building and into the empty streets of downtown Magnolia , Fiore, the worst part of all Fiore to live in. The cops in this town were an essential need to this part of Fiore, since there were plenty of gangs, criminals, and sexual predators. Lucy and her team were originally from the more Northeastern parts of Fiore, but due to the lack of law enforcement down here in Magnolia , she was asked to be stationed here. Not too long after, Gray was promoted and graduated from reinforcement school. Lucy immediately took him in and gave him a job, the rest was history.

Besides him and Lucy, there were only two other workers, which at the time seemed too little too less, but after a huge drug break, Lucy and her two men crew were the talk of the town. Her crew was the most feared out of all the cops stationed in Fiore, and so making the gangs, criminals, and sexual predators, hate them. Gray slowly began to fit in with them, though, and was also a quite feared policeman himself. Yet at the same time, a gentle, caring man, who, for the most part, worked on little odd jobs like helping old women and men cross roads, directing traffic when needed, taking young children to school when parents are too busy; he was an all around, good cop.

Gray walked over to his bike propped against the wall of the office building. He pulled the handlebar closer to him and sat the object onto its two legs. He then hopped on and kicked the stand back up, and rode off on down the slope.

He had a short stop he had to make at the convenience store near his apartment, so he made it his business to make it a stop. He flew past a few people, bidding them a Goodnight and in return he'd say the same. When he made it to his destination, he propped his bike back against a wall, kicked down the kickstand, and turned, whistling into the convenience store.

The doors opened to the pressure of his boot covered feet hitting the mat before him. He took a single step in and collided head first into another person. It took him off guard for a moment before there was a soft squeak behind him. Gray caught himself before he fell, but the other person behind him, wasn't so lucky. Gray turned to see a hooded figure, on their hands and knees. Thinking back to the squeak and the size of the person on the ground, he immediately assumed he had knocked down a woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, ma'am." He said, placing a hand onto her back. He placed another on her shoulder and slowly rose her up, back onto her feet. "I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you hurt?" The woman shook her head and turned away from him, grabbing a bag she must dropped onto the ground. She bowed, pulling the hoodie onto her head farther, and took off, not after though, pressing an object into Gray's chest. He looked down into his hands to see a small, round, sweet looking lollipop, placed into the palm of his hand. He smiled to himself as he pulled off the wrapped and pressed it to his lips. "Was this a thank you for helping you up?" he mumbled to himself. He chuckled and turned, walking into the store now.

Two blue haired women smiled and greeted Gray at the door. He smiled at them and threw a hand up before tugging off down the noddle aisle and picking up a few of the instant foods. He'd been living off instant food for the past year and a half. Nothing that he'd complain about, how be ever, he would like something home cooked maybe once in a while. It's actually been a good while since he even had anything like that and being a man who never could cook for himself, he wasn't about to waste money trying. Instant food would do until he got a wife or something. After debating between spicy shrimp and sweet and salty Buffalo - he was pretty open to trying new flavors- he stuck them both in his over filled basket of junk and walked back over to the cash register where the two young women awaited him. The first woman leaned in and scowled at him, her long blue hair cascading around her.

"Juvia thinks Gray is too nice." she said, taking one of his items and running a scanner on it. Gray tucked his hands into his pants pockets, fishing out his wallet and smirked up at her. She was giving him a look, one that read along the lines of her actually caring about his well being.

"Well, Juvia," he stated, pointing to the pack of cigarettes behind her, letting her know which one he wanted today. He normally switched it up just to get a different kick once in a while. "It was my fault for not paying attention." He said, "She was just minding her business and I ran into her. As the gentlemen we all know I am, I helped her back up." Juvia tooted her nose up at this, but didn't say anything.

The young woman beside her, what Gray knew as her younger cousin, frowned at his sentence. "That wasn't an her, that was a man." She said, pushing instant ramen packs into a bag and handing them to Gray when she was done.

"Now, Wendy..." Juvia said slowly, "Juvia thinks it isn't nice to say things like that about other people you don't know." Wendy shoved another bag Gray's way in exchange for the money he provided her. She looked over to her older cousin and her frown deepened

"I wasn't calling him names, it's just that, that really was a man. He came to my cash register." Gray popped his lips, pulling the sucker he had his mouth away as he took his change Wendy gave him.

"Well, we know Wendy never lies. Probably was a man, I didn't get to see his or her's face." Juvia sighed and decided to give up on the matter. She supposes they were right, you never know with all these people here. Gray looked up at them and said his thanks. Juvia leaned over the counter and pushed his pack of cigarettes into his pocket, seeing his hands were full. "Alright then, you girls be safe locking up and getting home tonight. It's getting late." The girls thanked him and watched as he walked off and hopped back onto his bike. He turned and paddled away, onto his apartment.

He was almost home when he heard the sound of scuffling around a corner. He slowed his speed to catch whatever it was. Gray pulled off as just being the neighborhood normal late night sounds, when he heard a loud thud and someone cursing a long line of choice words. He pushed his bike down to the ground and slowly shuffled over to the side wall, leading him to the corner.

There were three shadows reflecting off the moon light, leaning closer to Gray, on the other side there were two more. Gray pressed in closer to try and attempt to peek around the corner. If this was a Drug dealing, he'd have to bust it on his own. He frowned at the thought, but was more worried about the voice that rang into his ear a moment later.

"Hey you bastard! Don't touch me there! You shit head!" Gray turned and peered around the corner, seeing four men standing around one much younger male, surrounding him and taking turns touching the young man in indecent places. Pedophiles. Oh the joy he got when kicking their perverted asses.

One man shoved the young boy harder into a wall behind him, "Oh shut it and take it. Your ass owes a lot more money than what you been handin' over you little shit. If you don't cough the money soon, you're ass's gonna be in a world of hurtin'." One of the other man laughed pressing his dirty fingers into the young boys butt.

"Literally." he cackled. The boy's face showed no signs of fear though. He kicked the man touching him and head butted the man holding him in a head lock, surprising Gray.

"I said stop touching me, you bastards!" The young boy tackled one of the other guys to the ground and started wailing on him. Gray flinched back and decided it was time to step in just as one other guys grabbed a weapon and slung it out onto the young boy's neck. Gray jumped out from the corner and kicked the weapon out of his hands. The man's face flushed with confusion as Gray hooked a leg over the man's arm and turned it towards his body, making him cry out in pain and fall to the ground. Gray pinned him to the ground, ripping the string off his jacket and it tied around his wrists. Gray turned and slapped his palm into the stomach of the guy charging at him. He quickly jumped right back up and kicked his leg up, slamming it into his chin. The man staggered back before falling to the ground. Gray grabbed the last man and threw him off his feet, slamming him into the concrete, knocking the poor guy out before he even got as much as a glare in.

The young boy from before, pulled himself off the man he was swinging at and stumbled back away from Gray. He was staring at the other man with disbelief, but also gratefulness. Gray turned to him and smiled, taking a few steps his way. "Are you hurt?" He asked, reaching a hand out and taking a hold of his small shoulder. When the young boy shook his head, he smiled and said thank goodness, "I'll call my boss to come and get them" He then proceeded to take out his phone and punch in a few numbers before pulling it up to his ear. The boy watched him as he related the information to his boss and shut off his phone. "She'll be here in a second. Would it be alright if you stayed here until she got here? We'd have to ask you a few questions."

The boy looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Who are you, why'd you help me?" Gray held his hand out for the man to shake, a slight chuckle on his lips. Gray felt like he's seen this man before. Somewhere not too long ago.

"I'm Gray, I work at the police station down the road, up the slope. I'm a policeman, it's my job." The young boy, very slowly reached up and shook his hand, thanking him in a small mumble. Gray just waved it off. "It's fine," he said, "Like I said, it's my job. Your name?" Gray stared at the hoodie and smirked. No doubt about it, this was the once thought woman from earlier. Wendy was right, that was a man.

"Natsu." he mumbled. "Natsu Dragoneel." Gray smiled and couldn't resist the urge to reach up and ruffle his sightly pale, salmon, colored hair. The boy snapped his head up, a blush creeping across his cheeks as Gray disheveled his spiky hair. "H-hey!" he yelled, covering his head. Gray couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips. Suddenly the boy's eyes widen and he pointed behind him. "H-hey! Look out behind you!" Gray snapped his head to see one of the men before, about to clock him in the head with a pipe. He was too preoccupied with the male in front of him, that he didn't have time to realize one of the men were up.

Gray didn't have time to dodge it, so he just kept himself in front of Natsu, blocking the young boy from the strike. The man brought the pipe down and it smacked dead into Gray skull. The raven haired man cried out in pain and went to strike back when the man was suddenly sent flying by a powerful kick in his back. Natsu pulled Gray back as the man flew past them and into a nearby wall. The pink haired boy looked up to see a woman standing before them, a scowl on her face. Beside her stood two male officers dressed in proper clothing.

"Cuff 'em" She ordered, turning to the other two. They nodded and followed their directions, starting in cuffing the four men. She walked over to Gray and placed a hand on his head. "Aw man that's gotta hurt, you okay? We should get you to the hospital." Natsu let go of Gray and took a step back when he grinned at the woman.

"No, Luce. I'm fine. Thank you. We need to focus on getting the story out of Natsu right here." He turned and showed her the boy standing behind him. Lucy peered around him and smiled at the salmon haired boy.

"Alrighty then. Why don't we load 'em up and head everyone back to the station. Get these thugs locked up with a sentence soon." She winked at Natsu before sashaying over to the other two police officers and pointing them around the corner as they hauled the men around it. Gray looked back over to Natsu.

"Why don't we go too." Natsu nodded and followed after Gray into the police cars waiting for them around the corner.

* * *

"What's your age sweet pea." Lucy asked as she seemed to be doodling on a sticky note. Gray was beside her, sitting across from Natsu inside the station. The other two men had taken the men to the main Jail house instead of keeping them cooped up here. .

Natsu shifted in his seat and gave her his reply. "18" Lucy nodded and kicked her legs up onto the desk, making Gray raise his eyebrows at her. She flashed him a smirk and turned back to Natsu, folding the sticky note in her hands.

"What were you doing before those men attacked you?" Natsu looked over to Gray as he got a few things on a paper, before looking up at Natsu and waited for his reply. Natsu blushed when their eyes connected and looked away. Gray smiled at the move and studied him out of the corner of his eye.

Natsu fumbled with his hands, trying to distract himself from the man before him. His face was burning from a blush and he knew he probably looked like a stupid school girl now. Fanning over a man she couldn't have. "I was walking home from the store." he pointed to the bag beside him as evidence of this fact. Lucy nodded and hopped up from her seat, walking over to her desk. Natsu could tell she wasn't one to sit still for a long period of time. He slowly turned his head back to a certain raven haired man to see, Gray writing down the details.

Lucy pointed the folded paper, now a simple paper airplane, at him and rocked it back and forward a few times, her left eye closed, before she let it fly across the room and onto Natsu's lap. He gave her a questioning look seeing as she just smirked at him, waiting for the young boy to open the message. He opened the small sheet of paper revealing his next question printed neatly onto the blue paper.

Do you know why they attacked you? Natsu?

Natsu looked up at her as he crumbled the small paper up. "My sister, " he said slowly, "my sister use to own a fairly popular business, but she shut it down due to recently getting married and moving in with her husband who stays in Bosco. I didn't know anything about her husband, or that the fact that she even had a boyfriend before a letter was sent to my apartment a few weeks ago saying some guy named Jellal owed a gang 15,000 dollars. I don't know much of anybody because I only have my sister, so if there was even a family member whose name was Jellal, I wouldn't have known them.

A week later the letters began to get more demanding, threatening Jellal to either pay up, or get shot up. The letters didn't have a return address so I couldn't reply they had the wrong address. I was starting to get worried, thinking they may come over to my apartment, looking for Jellal, see me and believe I'm important to him and hold me captive. After a while I noticed I was being stalked by a man in all black so I called my sister and told her about what was going on. She sent a man named Elfman to watch over me and since then the people stalking me have backed away and the letters had stopped.

Elfman did some undercover research for me and found out this Jellal person was a part of the gang, but dropped out due to a life event. We found out the name of the gang and began sending letters saying we weren't Jellal. They didn't believe us, so we either had to pay, or get killed. So I began paying little by little, about forty dollars a week, while Elfman kept a roof over my head. It's been four weeks since then and we still owe 14,840 left.

I know now that this Jellal person is tied with my sister and that somehow she's involved with all of this. She all of a sudden has a big huge house and have enough money to by maids and stuff. I think this Jellal man is my sister's husband, which would make sense because he supposedly had a lot of cash and because of this so called 'life even' that got him out the gang. Then today I guess they finally confronted me while Elfman wasn't around. Doing weird things to me." Lucy walked over to him, and sat at the end of her desk.

"You don't think," she says, "your sister's betrayed you. Maybe her and this Jellal person come up with the idea of forwarding all the letters to you as a way to avoid paying the debt." Natsu shrugged.

"I dunno. I just want that stupid gang to leave me alone. I don't want a repeat of tonight." Lucy nodded and patted his knee, saying they both didn't. She looked over to Gray as he wrote everything down. She walked over to the tape recorder propped up in front of them and cut it off.

"Thank you for your information, Mister Dragoneel. We'll get to the bottom of this. For now, you should call that guardian of yours and have him come pick you up and safely get you back home. I'll have Gray show you to the phone." She turned to Gray as he nodded, handing her the papers he wrote on and took his stand. Natsu stared at him as Lucy took a stand as well. "I'm about to lock up the station so go on ahead and get your friend called up." Gray nodded his head over to a hallway, motioning for Natsu to follow him.

"Come on, let's go." Natsu stood up and followed him down the hallway and to a room that looked to be Gray's office. Natsu looked around once before he watched as Gray pushed a phone towards him and sat down waiting for him to pick it up and use it. Natsu shuffled over to the large black, old schooled phone and dialed a number, pulling it to his ear. When Elfman picked up his voice sounded worried and horse.

"Hello?" he asked. Natsu sighed, thankful to hear a recognizable voice. Although he'd only been with Elfman for about five weeks, the two have been already good friends. Natsu was glad to have him by his side and if his sister had betrayed him, she wouldn't have sent him Elfman.

"Elfman.." Natsu said, choking back tears. The realization of everything that had been happening, came crushing down on him all at once and he felt himself feel weak. Hopeless. Useless, in this situation. Natsu closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Elfman, can you come get me."

Gray looked up, noticing the change in Natsu's voice, the choked up sound signaling he was about to cry. He leaned in a little feeling the unbearable need to wrap his arms around him and reassure him everything was going to be fine now that he had the police on his side, but it was so foreign to him, it oddly worried him. Gray could hear the man on the other line loudly state his shock, asking the young boy if he was alright and why hadn't contacted him earlier. Natsu squeaked his reply back, pressing a free hand to one of his eyes, fighting back the tears.

When Natsu got off, Gray took the phone and pulled it back to its rightful place. Natsu sat quietly in front of him with no words coming out of his mouth. Gray watched the young boy carefully, contemplating his next move.

"Hey," he said softly, "Let's move to the front of the building so he'll be able to see you when he gets here." Natsu automatically nods, making Gray's heartache. This was wrong. He needed to stop feeling like this. He'd just met this man, who knew what types of trouble he'd get himself into falling for this man, and yet it didn't stop him from wanting to protect him. To make sure this burden that was forcefully placed on him, be freed as soon as possible. Gary could no longer stop his actions. Before he knew it, he was pulling Natsu into his arms, cradling the other man's head onto his chest and squeezing him rather tightly.

Natsu's thoughts washed away and he was left blank, nothing concerning him, but the embrace surrounding him now. It felt nice to be here in Gray's arms, it felt... Right somehow. There was nothing else Natsu could do, but be held. He felt so weak that he couldn't even wrap his head around what was happening, to completely understand that he was being held by another man, and that more importantly, he enjoyed it. He just let Gray hold him. Comfort him. His eyes welled up in tears as he poured himself into the Gray's chest.

This was only the start of much more to come.


End file.
